Don't speak
by Lelouchka
Summary: La relation tordue/torride/compliquée/malsaine/géniale/amicale/amoureuse/entre les deux de Remus et Sirius après Poudlard. Si vous demandiez à leurs amis de rayez les mentions inutiles, ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Et eux ? Eux ils préfèrent ne pas réfléchir et agir selon leurs envies, même quand ils ne savent pas exactement ce qu'ils veulent.
1. Chapter 1

**17 février 1979  
**

Remus soupira et lissa, inutilement, le col de sa veste de costume. C'était le grand jour, le mariage de James et Lily, ce fameux jour que James planifiait depuis que son âme sœur rousse l'avait embrassé. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il a acheté tous les magazines de mariage et les cachait sous son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri quand Sirius les avait découvert. Ils avaient fait un énorme montage à partir des nombreuses photographies de James, le recouvrant de robes de mariées. Sirius avait poussé la blague plus loin en mettant une robe de mariée du genre meringue.

Trois coups secs à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées, et il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir. C'était Sirius qui venait le chercher pour aller au mariage, ils étaient les témoins du joyeux couple. Remus s'immobilisa devant sa porte, pétrifié par la peur. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, hurlant à Sirius d'entrer et qu'il serait prêt dans trois minutes.

Trois minutes où, face au miroir, Remus essayait de se calmer, il avait un presque petit-ami à Edimbourg avec lequel il essayait d'oublier son ex-petit-ami qui l'avait trompé et essayait de trouver la force de ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser sans douceur. Autant dire qu'à ce moment précis, Remus Lupin détestait sa vie. C'était ça le problème de Sirius Orion Black, trop sexy pour la santé mentale des autres. Convaincu de sa force mentale et de sa totale capacité à ne pas craquer devant son ex, Remus sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.

Et toutes ses convictions s'envolèrent tandis qu'il essayait de retenir un gémissement, il était foutu, Sirius était la tentation personnifiée. Conscient de son effet Sirius envoya son plus beau sourire à Remus qui détourna les yeux, il avait cru voir une poussière sur sa manche. Profitant de son inattention, Sirius s'était rapproché de son ami, son visage à quelques centimètres.

« Wow… Tu es un ninja ? » Chuchota Remus les joues rouges à cause de la proximité soudaine.

« Tu es magnifique Remus. » Répondit simplement Sirius, dès que les yeux de Remus trouvèrent les siens pour ne plus se lâcher.

« On…on devrait y aller…on va être en retard Sirius. » Souffla Remus, rompant l'échange visuel qui était devenu un total appel au sexe. « Tu as les alliances ? » Ajouta-t-il en esquivant ce qu'il voyait comme une avance pour un baiser.

« Yep. » Soupira Sirius tout en se recoiffant légèrement. « Bon, on y va ? » Fit-il d'un ton faussement énervé en tapant du pied.

Remus roula des yeux en souriant et galamment laissa Sirius sortir le premier.

« Juste une manière de me reluquer… » Ricana Sirius tandis que Remus claquait la porte. « Je sais, ce pantalon me fait un cul incroyable. Encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Eurm. Tu n'as pas la moto ? » Bafouilla Remus tandis que Sirius se jetait sur la fameuse moto, cachée derrière des buissons.

Le rugissement de moteur fit sourire Remus, le bruit reconnaissable de cette bête de la mort. Il ne détestait pas foncièrement cette moto, elle était même pratique pour se coller contre lui, mais depuis leur légendaire chute dans la Tamise, Remus s'était autorisé à se émettre des réserves.

« Si, comme tu l'entends, elle ronronne comme un chaton… »

« Plutôt enrhumé ton chaton… » Pouffa Remus tandis que Sirius lui tirait la langue, sa punition pour avoir eu l'audace de l'interrompre.

« Ce ne sera pas notre moyen de transport pour aller au mariage… Dommage ! » Soupira Sirius tandis que Remus murmurait ''Tant mieux.''

« Tu es médisant sur cette magnifique moto… UNE fois ! Une fois on a fini dans la Tamise… » Pesta Sirius avant de se poster dans une magnifique voiture de sport. « C'est moi qui amène la voiture du mariage… Monsieur Lupin, votre carrosse est avancé. » Souffla Sirius en faisant une élégante révérence devant la portière ouverte.

Remus s'engouffra sur la plage arrière et fronça des sourcils en voyant Sirius s'engouffrer à son tour.

« Sirius ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix lasse, remplie d'une inquiétude qu'il dissimulait mal, mais il connaissait ce sourire.

« Grâce à quelques arrangements de ma part, cette voiture se pilote toute seule. » Expliqua Sirius tandis que Remus perdait ses couleurs. « Pratique pour commencer la lune de miel non ? » Sourit Sirius tandis que Remus priait tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient mourir.

« Tu…tu n'es pas sérieux ? » Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Tu n'es pas si fou que ça… » Tenta-t-il mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. « Elle…elle ne…vole pas quand même ? »

« Non elle ne vole pas, ce n'est pas la toute option. » Marmonna Sirius, une pointe de tristesse dans la voie avant que son regard croise celui pétrifié de Remus. « Siriusomobile, ici ton maître, direction mariage de Lily et James Potter. » S'exclama le brun d'un ton royal sous le regard stupéfié de Remus.

« Bien maître Black… » Répondit la voiture et Remus s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« C'est ma voix ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » S'écria Sirius qui s'était penché en avant et appuyait sur les boutons, de manière totalement aléatoire selon Remus, mais alors qu'il allait faire une remarque il aperçut le magnifique fessier de son ami et il oublia totalement ce qu'il allait dire.

« Siriusomobile, EN ROUTE ! » Hurla Sirius avant de se jeter dans les bras de Remus qui hurla quand la voiture partit en trombe.

« Sirius ! Il existe un truc qui s'appelle les ceintures ! » S'écria Remus en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'autre, il avait envie de vomir, c'était encore pire que la moto et les vols sur des balais.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna candidement Sirius alors qu'un tournant un peu brusque les allongea l'un sur l'autre et aussitôt la voiture se calma, prenant un rythme de croisière.

Une lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Remus. Tout n'était pas prévu à ce point quand même ? Les fesses de Sirius pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant, la voiture qui se calme dès qu'ils sont l'un sur l'autre… Et maintenant la lumière qui se tamise doucement. Complètement prévu. Remus était tombé dans le piège comme un adolescent. Mais il s'en foutait, il avait le corps de Sirius contre lui.

« Tu es complètement fou… » Pouffa Remus en relâchant quelque peu la pression dans ses mains, les laissant presque naturellement vagabonder dans le dos de Sirius, lui donnant officieusement son autorisation pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Je sais. » Soupira le brun en déposant des baisers sur le visage de l'autre.

Remus savait qu'il faisait une connerie, il en était pleinement conscient. Il avait une belle vie à Edimbourg. Mais une vie sans Sirius. Sirius était sans doute sa plus belle connerie. Et là, il était en plein dedans, les mains affairées à défaire cette ennuyante cravate. Il ne devrait pas faire ça et pourtant il n'arrive pas s'en empêcher. Il n'a jamais su garder le contrôle quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Parce qu'il est trop et tellement. Parce que Remus ne peut l'oublier, et cela malgré les blessures et ses efforts herculéens. Il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Parce que ce qu'il ressent pour lui est viscéral sans être de l'amour. Remus n'est plus amoureux du Black et pourtant il n'arrive pas à se défaire de son emprise. Refuser la proximité de Sirius ce serait comme lui demander d'arrêter de respirer, et comme Remus aimerait ne pas avoir à respirer.

« Dis-moi Sirius » Soupira Remus entre deux gémissements. « Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès ? » Il devait en être sûr.

Pour toute réponse Sirius glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Remus et soudain, cette question ne lui parût plus si importante.

« Si j'avais su que je finirai débauché sur la plage arrière, j'aurai pris des vêtements de rechange. » Soupira Sirius entre deux baisers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » S'exclama Remus en se relevant brusquement, la chemise ouverte et une bosse dans le pantalon. « J'ai un copain à Edimbourg ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en laissant traîner ses mains sur le torse de Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas à Edimbourg. Et n'oublies pas : non exclusivité ! » Répondit Sirius avant de saisir les pans de la chemise de Remus pour l'attirer contre lui, les faisant gémir de plaisir entre deux baisers. « Et je ne peux pas te résister quand tu as…enfin avais un nœud papillon. »

« Attends ! » S'exclama Remus en se relevant. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble hein ? »

Ils ont essayés tous les deux, la distance les tue et la tromperie de Sirius est impardonnable pour le loup-garou. Mais, il refuse de penser à ça, il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment, il veut profiter de l'instant et Sirius est incroyablement doué à cela.

« Non… On sait que ça ne marche plus…la distance et tout. On… Enfin… » Haleta Sirius en se relevant à son tour. « C'est juste des amis qui profitent ! »

« J'adore quand tu parles d'amitié ! » Pouffe Remus avant de replonger sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Trois coups secs à la vitre les interrompirent et avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, la portière s'ouvrit et la tête de Sirius suivit.

« Hey Alice, Mary ! » Sourit Sirius la tête en bas tandis que Remus se rhabillait rapidement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher non ? » Pouffa Alice, la responsable de l'ouverture de la portière, leur amie Mary à ses côtés.

« Ça va ! C'est le but d'un mariage ! » Sourit Sirius

« Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est blasphématoire ce que vous faites ? » Grogna Mary tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture en se rhabillant et en pouffant. « Cela fait 5 minutes que vous êtes devant l'église espèce de pêcheurs ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas croyants mais… »

« Cette voiture est arrivée en faisant un boucan de tous les diables… » L'interrompit Alice alors qu'ils avançaient en direction de la réception, elle ne voulait pas une autre discussion religieuse, ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre sur ce sujet de toute manière.

« Ce n'est pas dans cette voiture que James et Lily doivent repartir ? »

« Si. Mais ne t'en fais pas Mary, on ne l'a pas souillée… » Pesta Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel faisant sourire Remus. « Et ça c'est à cause de vous. »

« Je ne pense pas que James et Lily apprécierait et… »

« On l'a déjà fait dans leur lit, alors… » Rétorqua Sirius d'une voix sourde et Remus lui prit la main pour le calmer tandis qu'Alice éloignait Mary, saluant les garçons d'un signe de la main.

« Elle m'énerve la Vierge Marie ! » Pesta Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

« Evite-là et ça ira bien. » Tempéra Remus avant de les entraîner là où ils devaient rejoindre James.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme Moony ? Je t'envie franchement… »

« Un grand self-control Paddy. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle mais je respecte ses croyances. »

« Ses croyances sont idiotes et incroyablement intolérantes, comme toutes les religions et… »

« Tiens, voilà James ! » S'exclama Remus, espérant couper court au discours anti-religion de son ami et cela marcha. Sirius se mit à courir pour sauter dans les bras de son frère de cœur, l'étreinte devint un trio quand Remus arriva calmement après.

« Ca va mec ? »

« Oui. Non. Et si elle ne vient pas ? Si elle me largue à l'autel ? Si je bégaie et… »

« Calme-toi James. » Lâcha Remus de sa voix de professeur comme l'appelait Sirius en posant ses mains sur les épaules du futur marié.

« Pourquoi le bégaiement ? » S'étonna Sirius en souriant tandis que James haussait les épaules.

« Je…je…ne…ne s…sais p…p…pas mais…. Voilà ! Je bégaie ! AH MON DIEU ! » Paniqua James en s'agitant.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une baffe James Potter ! » Rétorqua Remus.

« Oh si ! Comme avant les matchs ! » S'exclama Sirius en sautillant d'excitation tandis que Remus le fusillait du regard. « Remarque ça laisserait une trace… »

« Allons dans ton boudoir James, tu pourras crier comme tu veux. » Grogna Remus en les entraînant fermement. En tant que co-organisateur, avec Lily, il connaissait par cœur le plan du bâtiment, en fait il connaissait par cœur tous les détails de ce mariage, le plan de table, l'organisation à la minute prête, etc.

« D'accord mais il faudra mettre un sort d'impassibilité, Lily ne sait rien de ce petit rituel. » Marmonna James alors qu'ils entraient dans sa pièce.

Sirius hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Peter arriva en trombe à ce moment-là, essoufflé et s'excusant, il s'était perdu entre la chapelle et une abside. Dès que Sirius eut jeté le sort, James – torse nu, il ne voulait pas abîmer son costume – se lâcha, il criait avec une voix anormalement aigüe mais ses amis avaient appris à faire avec ses bizarres et audibles ultrasons, un cas que la science essaie toujours de résoudre. Remus n'eut pas besoin de le gifler, mais il dut lui envoyer une serviette pour éponger sa sueur. Car en plus des cris, James aimait boxer dans le vide. Enfin, souvent les oreillers lancés par Sirius et Peter faisaient office de punching-ball. Il n'eut pas d'autre crise, et c'est un James parfaitement relaxé qui se tenait devant l'autel, Sirius juste à côté de lui et Remus et Peter légèrement en retrait. La cérémonie fut parfaite et même Sirius se retint de commentaires anticléricaux, lui aussi fut parfait et ne fit pas un seul faux pas.

« Tu sais te tenir quand tu veux en fait. » Lui souffla Remus à l'oreille alors qu'ils attendaient la sortie des mariés.

« Je réserve mes merveilleux commentaire pour mon discours. » Répondit Sirius en souriant, savourant la proximité de son cou et de la bouche de Remus. « Et j'ai du riz. » Ajouta-t-il, faisant déglutir Remus qui le retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Sirius ! » Grogna-t-il à voix basse. « Lily ne veut pas de riz ! Juste des pétales ! » Commença à paniquer Remus, il avait tellement galéré à tout prévoir, il ne laisserait personne gâcher tous ses efforts, même son…même Sirius.

« C'était pour sa sœur, si jamais elle venait… »

« Elle n'est pas venue. »

« Dommage… » Soupira Sirius, déçu de ne pas pouvoir lancer – violemment – du riz sur celle qu'il surnommait 'cheval' et qu'il avait toujours accueilli en hennissant. Remus roula des yeux, amusé malgré tout et tendit la main, ordonnant à Sirius de lui donner le riz. Il haussa les sourcils en le voyant sortir des paquets de 1 kilo pas encore ouverts.

« Tu n'allais quand même pas lui lancer le riz dans des paquets de 1 kilo ? »

« Peut-être, mais de la qualité. C'est les plus chers. Ne suis-je pas adorable ? » Minauda Sirius en battant des cils.

« Non, tu es snob et tu ne peux pas acheter quelque chose en sous-marque. » Ricana Remus en faisant disparaître les trois paquets de riz.

« Méchant. Mais vrai. Oh ! Ils arrivent ! Donne les pétales ! »

* * *

« Tu as vu Marlène ? Elle a l'air de tirer la tronche. » Lâcha Remus alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au Manoir des Potter, là où avait lieu la fête post-cérémonie.

« Peut-être, je n'ai pas fait attention… Par contre j'ai particulièrement remarqué à quel point tu es sexy. » Ajouta-t-il avant de plaquer son ami contre une haie.

Sans soucier des branches qui lui rentrait dans le dos, Remus enroula ses bras autour du brun et colla son corps contre le sien, acceptant le baiser.

« Hé vous ! Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! » S'exclama une voix féminine tandis que les deux amants se séparaient en pestant.

« Mary ! Pourtant on n'est pas devant ta chère église… Tu as un problème avec ça, Miss coincée ? » Ricana Sirius en remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon faisant partir une Mary furieuse et les laissant avec une Marlène au regard noir.

« James t'appelle Sirius. »

« Je vais de ce pas le retrouver Marley chérie. » S'exclama Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant, le regard de Remus fixé sur ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Remus ? » Siffla Marlène d'une voix froide en s'approchant de lui, visiblement furieuse. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Sirius ! »

« De quoi tu te mêles Marlène ? » Grogna Remus.

« Tu as un copain merde ! Et ne hausse pas les épaules avec moi Lupin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Sirius, je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère, j'ai été chez lui tous les soirs, j'ai pris soin de lui, j'ai même massé son torse avec du baume pendant qu'il dormait et… »

« Tu as violé au baume mon ex-petit-ami ? » Lâcha Remus, les yeux ronds.

« Ce n'est pas la question. » S'écria-t-elle mais elle ne put cacher son rougissement. « Laisse-le et ne joue plus avec lui. Sinon tu te retrouveras face à moi, et tu ne veux pas m'avoir comme adversaire ! »

« On est tous les deux des adultes Marlène, alors fous-nous la paix, on fait ce qu'on veut ! »

« Donc tu as le droit de jouer avec lui impunément ? Cela ne le fera que souffrir plus ! Tu es égoïste Remus de profiter de sa faiblesse émotionnel juste pour tirer ton coup ! » Siffla nerveusement Marlène, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux noirs.

« Ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec Sirius et tu le sais ! Tu pètes un câble Marlène ! » Grogna Remus.

« Si tu le respectes et si tu l'aimes, laisse-le ! Recommence et il ne souffrira que plus ! Il doit passer à autre chose ! »

« Avec toi peut-être ? » Siffla perfidement Remus, laissant la blonde bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Non… Je… » Bafouilla maladroitement Marlène et une étincelle de victoire brilla dans les yeux de Remus.

« Tu n'auras jamais rien avec lui, jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié Marlène ! Parce que tu es une femme ! Alors, laisse-nous gérer nos affaires et essaie de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un gay, cela ne te sera que bénéfique ! » Lâcha Remus avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas nerveux.

Assis à la table d'honneur, Remus écoutait le discours sans vraiment l'entendre, trop occupé à déshabiller le témoin – Sirius – du regard et à énumérer les choses qu'il voudrait lui faire ce soir. Sirius éclipsait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait Hugh, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le sexe était génial et ils étaient bons amis, mais il n'y avait pas cette symbiose typique de lui et Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas ces deux êtres qui ne forment qu'un, Remus n'avait ressenti ça qu'avec Sirius. Sirius qui l'avait trompé à peine trois semaines après qu'il soit parti, seul, à Édimbourg. Remus applaudissait quand les autres applaudissaient et riait quand ils riaient.

« Je suis rentré dans une église pour ce mec, James Potter, et que Dieu me tripote, je ne l'aurai fait pour personne d'autre. » Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius quand toutes les croyants manquèrent de s'étouffer fatalement avec leur propre salive, ce qui aurait rendu Sirius encore plus heureux et il s'en serait vanté pendant des années, sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. « Et je n'ai pas fait un seul commentaire perfide envers cette institution intolérante, corrompu, pédophile, archaïque… » Entendit Remus et il dût se mordre pour ne pas exploser de rire, sous les regards courroucés de nombreux invités. Heureusement James lui mit un coup de coude et Sirius passa à autre chose, il ne voulait pas non plus déclencher une émeute et se faire lyncher.

« Il y a deux femmes dans la vie de mon meilleur ami James. » Commença Sirius et Remus et James échangèrent un regard paniqué, il n'allait quand même pas parler de cette strip-teaseuse à laquelle il avait promis le mariage et avait déclaré un amour éternel lors de son enterrement de vie de garçon. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais mentionner ce moment. James avait couché avec cette strip-teaseuse – Angel – dans une ruelle sombre. Remus s'était offusqué qu'il trompe ainsi Lily et Sirius avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas vraiment tromper, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de son ex-petit-ami et une dispute sur la tromperie, l'un la défendant avant de s'excuser platement devant les reproches cinglants de l'autre.

« Il y a toujours eu deux femmes pour James, Lily Evans. Et toutes les autres. » Acheva Sirius faisant – discrètement – soupirer de soulagement les trois Maraudeurs. « Levons notre verre au plus beau couple de notre siècle ! À James & Lily. »

« À James & Lily ! » Répétèrent tous les invités en levant leur coupe de champagne.

« QUE LA SOIREE COMMENCE ! »

* * *

« Généralement la cigarette Moony-chéri c'est après le sexe. » Chuchota Sirius en enlaçant son amant.

« On va corriger ça alors. » Rétorqua Remus en jetant sa cigarette avant de se retourner pour embrasser l'autre.

« Vous deux ! Stoppez maintenant ! On a besoin de vous ! » Grogna Marlène en entraînant Sirius avec elle tandis que Mary s'occupait d'entraîner Remus.

« Je vous déteste ! LAISSEZ-NOUS BAISER ! » Hurla Sirius dans la nuit, faisant grimacer Marlène – ses oreilles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Sirius – et faisant naître beaucoup de hoquets choqués.

« Marlène, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce n'est pas pour mon bien que tu le fait, c'est pour toi, tu m'aimes et je suis désolé mais pas de la même manière que je t'aime. Sache que je sucerai qui je voudrai tant qu'il y aura encore de l'air dans mes poumons et que je pourrais me mettre à genoux. Je suis sincèrement désolé Marlène, mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je sais que tu vas mal en ce moment, et moi aussi et… »

« Parle-moi alors ! »

« Impossible tant que tu auras des sentiments pour moi Marley. » Lâcha Sirius avant de lâcher le bras de son amie pour tourner entre deux buissons, la laissant seule et en larmes.

« Tu ne devrais pas tu sais Remus. » Murmura doucement Mary alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ? » Pesta-t-il en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas bien. Vous ne respectez pas Dieu. »

« Je commencerais quand Dieu et sa putain d'Église respecteront toutes les personnes homosexuelles Mary. »

« Il est vrai que vous avez ouvert mon esprit, mais pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas respecter Dieu ? Vous avez failli faire l'amour devant une Église ! Et… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu avances les arguments de l'Église. Je ne suis pas aussi fermé que Sirius mais je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur. »

« Moralement aussi c'est mal ! Tu trompes ton copain avec Sirius, exactement comme il t'a trompé. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose Mary ! » Grogna Remus en serrant les poings, ils arrivaient sur un sujet sensible.

« Et en quoi ? »

« Sirius n'est en rien comme Hugh ! Sirius est…quand Hugh est…moins. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas ressortir ensemble ? »

« Ça ne marche pas. Il m'a trompé Mary ! Je l'aimais ! »

« Tu l'aimes toujours Remus. »

« Je travailles là-dessus. » Répondit laconiquement Remus avant de prendre la main de la jolie blonde. « Ne t'en fais pas Mary, Sirius et moi partageons le même point de vue. On ne se remet pas ensemble, on est juste des amis. »

« Mais… »

« Mary. » Souffla Remus en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je t'apprécie énormément mais cessons cette discussion. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Combien de prétendants ont demandé ta main à ton père ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que la jeune femme rougissait.

Toute la soirée Remus et Sirius essayèrent de s'éclipser, ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne réussissaient pas à garder leurs mains dans leurs poches et cela empirait avec l'alcool. Ils avaient eu le temps d'une fellation dans un couloir vide, d'une branlette dans les toilettes, de quelques doigts dans la cour, mais jamais plus loin et la frustration commençait à les rendre de mauvaise humeur. Si bien que James, travaillant contre Marlène et Lily – qui n'approuvaient pas une telle relation qui ne ferait que compliquer les choses – les aida à s'éclipser dans une des chambres.

« Merci James tu es génial ! » Souffla Sirius en enlaçant son ami qui se fichait de voir la main de Remus dans le pantalon de son témoin.

« Les potes avant les putes mec ! »

« C'est ça qui est merveilleux avec Remus, il rentre dans les deux catégories. »

« Tu vas voir dans quoi je vais rentrer. Tu crieras grâce Sirius. »

« Tant que je peux toujours utiliser mes jambes et mes fesses après… »

James n'en entendit pas plus, il les poussa sans ménagement dans la chambre, et après un frisson de dégoût et avoir refermé la porte, s'en alla retrouver sa femme.

« Bon, je vais me rhabiller et retourner danser. » Lâcha Remus en sortant du lit.

« Dis-moi qu'on est pas de nouveau ensemble. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas prétendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance ! » Lâcha Sirius en sautant dans son pantalon.

« Tu es important Sirius, mais ne te méprends pas, on est amis. » Soupira Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures. « Juste des amis. La distance ne marche pas pour nous. »

« Elle pourrait marcher Moony. »

« Tu m'as trompé Sirius ! » Rétorqua Remus en se retournant pour affronter Sirius de son regard noir. « Cela définit plutôt bien une relation qui ne marche pas. »

« Combien de fois il faudra que je m'excuse ? »

« Cela ne sert à rien. On s'en sort beaucoup mieux dans une relation comme ça. Tu peux arrêter si tu veux, je te laisserai tranquille. »

« C'est Hugh, il est mieux que moi ? » Cracha Sirius.

« Sirius… » Soupira Remus, las. « Ce n'est pas la question… On n'est même pas vraiment ensemble. »

« Tu en as combien des plans-culs Moony exactement ? Non, je ne veux pas de réponse. »

« Sirius… » Souffla doucement Remus en prenant ses mains. « Tu es le premier, le plus important, le meilleur pour moi. Et…Je pense sincèrement qu'on est fait pour être ensembles, mais pas forcément comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami Paddy, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, pour briser les espoirs de Sirius et ainsi et brisant son cœur. « Ça ne marche pas maintenant. Si on se remet ensemble, l'un de nous trompera l'autre encore. La distance nous tue Sirius, nous avons besoin de la présence de l'autre pour être heureux. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous et tu le sais. Alors, je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera un jour, dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années. On se retrouvera et on saura que c'est le bon moment pour nous. » Fit Remus d'une voix rauque, les yeux humides.

« Mais je ne veux pas attendre. C'est la guerre Remus… » Murmura Sirius d'une voix étranglée avant d'aller se lover dans les bras de son amant. « Nous n'avons peut-être pas des années et peut-être pas des semaines. »

« Je sais. Nous n'avons cependant pas le choix. Cette école à Edimbourg est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire et je ne la quitterais pas. Tout comme tu ne quitteras pas ta formation d'Auror à Londres. »

« Tu as raison. Ça craint bordel de merde. » Lâcha Sirius après un long silence.

« Yep. » Répondit Remus sur le même ton. « Allez, retournons danser. » Soupira-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Moony, attends ! » S'exclama Sirius en le rattrapant par la main, devant la porte entrouverte. « Tant qu'on est ici on est quoi ? »

« Tant qu'on est ici, soyons comme maintenant. »

« Nous aurons toujours Londres. » Fit Sirius avec un sourire tandis que Remus se faufiler discrètement hors de la chambre.

« Tu es un romantique au fond ! » Sourit Remus avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, laissant Sirius derrière, un sourire triste aux lèvres, les poings serrés et les yeux humides.

« Exactement Moony. » Souffla-t-il. « Je t'aime toujours. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, il ne pleurerait pas, pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant il allait faire son plus beau sourire et s'amuser comme tous les autres.

* * *

« Tu restes encore combien de temps ? » Murmura Sirius en déposant des baisers sur le dos de Remus. Ils venaient de se réveiller, après une nuit remplie de sexe.

« Je repars après-demain. J'ai une dissert à rendre en cours de sociologie. Hugh va m'aider, il a une année de plus que moi tu sais. »

Le châtain ne remarqua pas le renfrognement du brun à la mention de Hugh, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait changé depuis son arrivée à l'université, il n'était plus le romantique fou qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Il était devenu plus fort, mentalement comme physiquement, et plus détaché, du moins en apparence. Sirius savait très bien que Remus ne montrait qu'une infime portion de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier moment de la relation entre Sirius et Remus. Cette histoire n'est pas encore finie et même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Concernant le titre, il n'a pas trop de rapport avec l'histoire, c'est juste pour la chanson de No Doubt du même nom qui est une très belle chanson de rupture - autant qu'elle peut l'être. Elle est utilisée dans un épisode de la série Glee. C'est justement aussi de cette même série qu'est tiré la scène la première moitié de ce chapitre.

Les chapitres auront des tailles différentes selon le moment qu'ils racontent.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc la suite.

Je vais résumer rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux avant le premier chapitre, si jamais ce n'était pas très clair. Ils étaient ensembles à Poudlard, tout allait bien, puis Remus a eu l'opportunité d'aller étudier en Ecosse, quand les autres restaient à Londres. Lui et Sirius avaient décidé de rester en couple, mais Remus, tout excité à profiter de sa nouvelle vie et ses nouvelles rencontres n'a pas vraiment fait acte de présence pour ses amis (physiquement ou juste pour discuter). A cause de cela Sirius l'a trompé avec un mec et l'a finalement avoué à Remus quand il est allé le voir en Ecosse. Cela a totalement anéanti Remus et les deux ont rompu. Quelques temps après Remus a rencontré un mec, Hugh, et ils sont plus ou moins (plutôt plus) en couple.

Ils ont recouché ensembles au mariage de James et Lily dans le premier chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair.

Et maintenant la suite.

* * *

 **Novembre 1979**

« Sirius. Sirius ? Paddy ? »

Cela fait dix minutes que Remus essaie d'attirer l'attention de son ami, mais celui-ci ne peut que se concentrer sur la tombe grise et sobre qui brûle sous ce soleil déplacé.

« Pourquoi y'a du soleil ? Il ne devrait pas être là. Le temps devrait être merdique Remus. » Grogne Sirius sans détacher ses yeux de la tombe.

Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est venu ici, tout est trop confus dans sa tête. Il croit se souvenir que Remus a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Ouais, ce serait totalement son genre de quitter sa merveilleuse vie d'étudiant à Edimbourg, loin de ses amis, pour s'occuper de son ami. Pour aider cet ami quand il doit faire face à la mort de son petit frère.

 _À quoi bon ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Je ne l'aimais pas._

« Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne ici Moony ? Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à foutre. » Siffla Sirius détachant finalement son regard de cette tombe qui le blesse malgré tout.

« Parce que tu en as besoin. Ne fais pas ces yeux-là Sirius ! C'était ton frère après tout ! »

« James est mon frère ! JAMES et personne d'autre ! Et surtout pas un petit con arrogant comme il l'était ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'amener ici Remus ! » Cracha Sirius en tournant les talons, désirant quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible

« Pourquoi m'as-tu écouté alors ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais habituellement ! » S'écria Remus en partant à la poursuite de son ami. « Sirius écoute-moi ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde en saisissant le poignet du Black, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? » Soupira Sirius avec une moue enfantine que Remus qualifiait d'adorable, même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

« Tu en avais besoin. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu tiens à lui et que tu regrettes de l'avoir laissé, que tu as l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée à tes parents qui ont pu le formater selon leur volonté ! Je sais que tu es en colère contre toi-même Sirius, mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » Rugit Sirius d'une voix glaciale en plaquant violemment Remus contre l'arbre le plus proche. « Tu ne sais rien Remus ! Tu ne vis même plus ici ! Tu es parti et tu vis ta vie merveilleuse d'étudiant ! Abandonnant l'Ordre et tes amis ! Et le plus important, tu m'as abandonné Remus ! Alors, oui, je suis en colère, une rage folle, mais ce n'est pas contre moi-même, c'est contre toi Remus ! » Hurla Sirius avec l'énergie du désespoir, laissant son ami estomaqué. « Tu es égoïste et lâche Remus ! Où étais-tu quand on avait besoin de toi ? Quand moi, j'avais besoin de toi ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai trompé Remus, tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi ! On s'était promis pourtant ! Je te déteste Remus et pourtant je ne peux me passer de toi ! Et dans ces moments-là, comme maintenant où tu es collé contre moi, silencieux avec tes grands yeux remplis de désir, oui je suis en colère contre moi-même, en colère de ne pas pouvoir te résister ! » Conclut rageusement Sirius avant de se jeter sans douceur sur les lèvres du châtain qui répondit avec autant de férocité.

* * *

« C'était la dernière fois Remus. » Lâcha négligemment Sirius alors qu'il se rhabille. Ils viennent de baiser furieusement dans un cimetière et ce n'est pas ce qui les choque le plus.

Ce qui les choque c'est cette simple phrase prononcée d'un ton froid et sans appel. Une phrase que Sirius ne pensait jamais s'entendre dire, il aurait pu en être fier mais il est surtout triste. Cependant, il fera tout pour s'y tenir.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Remus de répondre et transplane.


	3. Chapter 3

Marlène est la première à mourir pour l'Ordre. Ils sont tous là pour lui rendre hommage, ils sont tous là habillés de noir et retenant difficilement leurs larmes. Remus est arrivé en retard et s'est installé, en toute discrétion, là où il restait une place, à côté de Sirius. C'est difficile, ils ne se sont pas reparlés depuis leur dispute au cimetière, il y a de cela dix mois. Pourtant ils vont être obligés, James et Lily doivent partir immédiatement après la cérémonie, leur fils Harry a tout juste un mois et comme tous jeunes parents ils sont trop inquiets de le laisser entre les mains de sa baby-sitter, même si Molly Weasley est compétente. Par des jours comme celui-ci, ils veulent juste serrer leur fils dans leurs bras et se rassurer.

Remus reste silencieux et il ne pleure pas. Son regard et celui de Sirius se sont croisé juste quelques secondes, mais cela leur a suffi, ils ne seront pas fâchés, pas aujourd'hui. Sirius remercie silencieusement son ami à travers les larmes qu'il n'arrive plus à retenir et Remus lui prend doucement la main. La serrant légèrement pour lui assurer son soutien infaillible, c'est un geste qui leur paraît tellement naturel qu'ils se sentent légèrement mieux après, légèrement moins touchés par l'ambiance morbide, c'est une petite lueur d'espoir qui brille au-dessus d'eux. Ils ne se lâchent pas la main quand ils quittent l'église et qu'ils s'éloignent discrètement des autres invités. Sirius ne veut pas craquer devant eux, surtout pas devant la famille qu'il connaissait bien.

Et Remus l'accompagne, parce que sa place à toujours été à ses côtés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Même s'ils ne sont pas sûrs de connaître le meilleur.

« Je déteste les enterrements Moony. » Murmure Sirius d'une petite voix.

« Cela me paraît logique. » Répond Remus en passant un bras dans le dos de son ami, il est là pour le soutenir et l'aider à se relever, il l'a toujours été.

Ils traversent le cimetière en silence, accélérant inconsciemment le pas, ils veulent quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. La tombe de Marlène n'est pas encore finie et c'est un spectacle qu'ils ne veulent pas voir. Quand ils sont assez loin, Sirius s'arrête et se retourne pour faire face à son ami, serrant ses épaules avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Comment fais-tu Remus ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas craquer ? » Sanglote le brun en osant enfin regarder son ami dans les yeux.

Remus ne répond pas, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Aussi il prend son ami dans ses bras, essayant de faire passer tout son amour dans cette étreinte maladroite. Que peut-il dire à son ami qui vient de perdre la femme qu'il aimait comme une sœur ? Celle qu'il aurait sûrement épousé s'il avait été hétéro ? Il n'a rien à dire, il n'y a pas d'explications logiques, juste le silence. Il resserre sa prise quand des sanglots redoublent et dépose des légers baisers sur les cheveux de son ami. Il sent Sirius se détendre sous ses baisers et accentue la pression sur ses épaules, les massant doucement et avec efficacité. Remus avait massé les épaules de Sirius un nombre incalculable de fois, il savait exactement où toucher son ami pour lui faire du bien, et cela dans toutes les situations possibles. Il connaissait le corps de Sirius par cœur, chaque recoin et chaque zone sensible, il en aimait chaque centimètre. Remus continua jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit complètement détendu et que les sanglots se tarissent.

« Ça va aller Sirius, je suis là… » Murmure doucement Remus en relevant lentement le visage de son ami. Son cœur se brisa devant les yeux humides de son ami et il essuya chaque larme, lentement et tendrement. Doucement, son pouce effleura les lèvres de Sirius et il ne pût s'empêcher de frémir. Les deux hommes se regardaient avec intensité, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les mains de Remus caressant le visage de Sirius, les mains du brun serrant les épaules du châtain, leurs souffles qui se mêlaient et leurs lèvres tellement proches.

« Pas ici… » Souffla Remus tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Sirius. « Je transplane. » Ajouta-t-il en resserrant encore plus son étreinte, collant chaque centimètre de leur corps.

Quand ils arrivent dans l'appartement de Sirius, ils ne se parlent pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils se connaissent par cœur, ils savent ce dont l'autre a besoin sans avoir à le formuler. Ils ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est une étreinte réconfortante dans laquelle ils vont verser leur tristesse et leurs larmes. Ils font l'amour en silence, ils s'offrent leur corps et un réconfort mutuel. Et alors qu'ils s'abandonnent à l'orgasme, ils retrouvent cette sensation si familière qui leur avait tant manqué.

Quand Remus se réveille, il est seul dans le lit, il frissonne et rabat silencieusement les couvertures sur son corps nu tout en regardant Sirius s'habiller. Il sent l'odeur du café et du pain grillé et il sourit, il est bien, il se sent chez lui. Il ne veut pas quitter ce cocon confortable. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait toujours Sirius et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux mots de son ami dans le cimetière et il avait compris que les reproches étaient mérités. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, Remus voulait construire quelque chose de solide avec le brun, il était prêt à abandonner ses études et sa vie à Edimbourg, il était prêt à s'excuser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et tout faire pour récupérer son ex-petit-ami. Et il espérait que cette nuit était le début de quelque chose de plus grand.

Sirius est entièrement rhabillé et il est toujours dos à son ami. Remus voit son corps se tendre à travers les vêtements et il se met à avoir peur, son cœur s'emballe et il déglutit, il doit dire quelque chose.

« Sirius… » Murmure-t-il doucement mais il n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose que le brun l'interrompt, d'une voix détaché et sûre.

« C'était une erreur Remus. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Nous avons eu un instant de faiblesse, nous cherchions du réconfort, il n'y a rien de plus. Cela ne veut rien dire pour nous. Pour moi. Tu devrais partir maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous dans 3 heures et j'aimerai effacer toute trace de ton passage chez moi. Je veux vraiment que cette nouvelle relation fonctionne malgré qu'on soit tous les deux dans l'Ordre. »

Remus hoquète alors qu'il reprend sa respiration et que son cœur se brise. Sirius est toujours immobile et Remus aimerait tellement voir son visage, voir si c'est aussi dur à dire qu'à entendre. Mais Sirius ne se retourne pas, il quitte la chambre et s'enferme dans la salle de bain, laissant Remus seul dans ce lit trop grand. Chassant ses larmes, il serre les lèvres et s'habille rapidement, il ne veut pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement. Dès qu'il est sorti, sans claquer la porte, il ne fera pas ce plaisir à Sirius, il ne lui montrera pas qu'il est blessé, il transplane sans trop savoir où il va.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, son estomac se retourne, il est là où tout a commencé, là où il a embrassé Sirius pour la première fois. Même si à l'époque ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, même si à l'époque ils se disaient qu'ils avaient une amitié particulière qui incluait des bisous et des câlins innocent, après tout ils avaient tous les deux une petite-amie à ce moment-là. Ils ont fait ça de nombreuses fois, sans jamais y voir plus qu'une amitié très forte. Pourtant Sirius ne faisait pas ça avec James, Remus lui avait demandé.

Alors qu'il nageait dans ses souvenirs, Remus se rend compte de tout ce qu'il venait de perdre, et cela lui fait plus mal que toutes ses nuits de pleine lune en solitaire. C'est tellement douloureux qu'il en suffoque et qu'il s'effondre par terre en pleurs, silencieusement. Il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher son souffle et ça brûle à l'intérieur. Alors que son corps tremble, il comprend qu'il fait une crise de panique et cela l'affole encore plus. Comment Sirius peut-il avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Ce n'est pas juste. Une petite voix lui souffle qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, souffrir comme Sirius a souffert. Maintenant Remus comprend la colère de Sirius à côté de la tombe de Regulus, il comprend sa tristesse et sa peine. Il les vit en ce moment même. Il avait toujours cru que Sirius serait toujours là pour lui, qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles.

Il était tellement égoïste !

Mais cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un souvenir auquel il se raccrochait avec désespoir. Un rêve qui lui brisait maintenant le cœur.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'avoir le cœur brisé serait si douloureux. En réalité il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un jour le cœur brisé parce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, il ne pensait pas le mériter.

Et maintenant il en avait la confirmation.

* * *

Bonjour ! Déjà désolée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu une grosse panne d'inspiration mais c'est revenu.

Dans les prochains chapitres on verre le nouvel petit-ami de Sirius.

Je ferai aussi un chapitre qui sera constitué entièrement de leurs souvenirs sur leur relation, le début et des petits moments clés.

Je ne sais pas encore si je suis le canon avec la mort des Potter et l'emprisonnement de Sirius ou si je part sur une défaite de Voldemort... On verra.

Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la route est encore longue pour nos deux idiots.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Bises!


End file.
